


Blood Diamond

by UaenaMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Gambling, Gun Violence, M/M, definitely not happy, pls don't hate me ;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UaenaMe/pseuds/UaenaMe
Summary: All they wanted was a new start- a happy start. Together.





	Blood Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> a/n trigger warning for those not comfortable with extreme violence and death...angst/no happy ending

 

He wanted to scream. But beyond the muffled sounds restrained by the tight cloth around his mouth, his voice wouldn’t reach the unconscious figure sitting similarly across from him.

 

Hansol never realized that he would end up in this situation. He was promised one more month, but that month passed by too quickly. The bills were flooding in and the incessant knocking at their front door at night grew more and more intolerable. His boyfriend grew more anxious as time coursed on. The smooth expanse of his forehead, which he so dearly kissed before leaving for work, grew more wrinkled and unsettled despite his insistence that everything would be 'okay.'

 

But it wouldn’t. It wasn’t. He was too optimistic. As he sat there helplessly, Hansol felt the bitter reality that came with seeing the patches of black and blue surfacing on his lover’s face. The hanging lightbulb between them swung back and forth, allowing his hazy eyes to piece together where they both were. Hansol’s eyes flickered frantically.

 

An empty warehouse or a container of sorts. Hansol wasn’t sure. It was pitch dark and the only glimpses he saw were of cement walls and cement floors covered in red.

 

He wanted to try _one more time_. He needed to know he wasn’t gone. That he was still there- breathing. Hansol’s body trembled, voice wavering as he called out in desperation.

 

“ _Seungkwan! P-please, baby...wake up_.”

 

There was no movement. No audible breath or sound. Hansol could feel the bile climb his throat.

 

“Please, please... _please_.” Hansol begged and begged as if Seungkwan were just playing another prank on him like he usually did when he felt innocently playful.

 

**_RATTLE._ **

 

**_RATTLE._ **

 

Hansol’s head turned to the left in alarm. _They were coming._

 

“Please! Seungkwan, bab-”

 

Metal doors slammed open. The thunder of footsteps crowding in echoed in the once empty room, each unknown man circling them mockingly. Hansol wanted to plead, to cry, to yell.

 

“We warned you. You had two months….two fucking months!” Blood splattered across the floor, his mouth flooding with the taste of warm iron and his head hanging powerlessly from the force exerted against him.

 

“You ask for a loan, you pay it back.” The bearded man sneered, his men taking turns to spit at his face and hit him with an endless stream of metal and fist. Hansol’s eyes fluttered open and close with every painful attack. “Simple. As. That!” the grating voice screeched against his ear, each word warranting a hard punch to his gut.

 

His men laughed boisterously. Hansol keened over in his seat, coughing-up a vast amount of blood, arms burning from the tight rope caging him in. Seungkwan still wasn’t moving.

 

“And all for the sake of what? The love of your life?” Hansol looked up weakly. A gun. The nozzle of a 9mm pistol held against the side of Seungkwan’s unconconscious head. His voice streamed out disparagingly.

 

“No...no, no _please!_ I-i’ll do anything. Please, don’t hurt him. I’m sorry, I’m so, so so-” Tears streamed down his face, leading the red liquid onto his numb tongue. “SHUT UP!”

 

 **BANG!**  

 

Hansol’s chair slammed to the floor, his body lying almost lifelessly in his pool of drying blood. His throat burned and his eyes bloodshot. _**BANG! BANG!**_ The men laughed. He cried. His chest burning with each inhale and exhale of air escaping his lungs.

 

“Too bad,” that maddening voice whistled, “this diamond seems to be quite a piece of work. A shame no one will ever see it~ Not like it matters...has no meaning anymore anyways.” Seungkwan’s pale hand dropped from the man’s rough grasp. Hansol watched and listened as the piece of gleaming silver bounced across the floor, landing in front of him in dull ridicule.

 

It was supposed to be a new start. For him. _For the both of them_.

* * *

 

_Summer of 2018_

 

Hansol had lost his job. He lost his family. He had no place to live and was forced to live on the streets. He never realized that his father’s one mistake could lead to his downfall. His father was a gambler. Impulsive gambler. His tution money? Gone in a matter of seconds.

 

He tried hiding. They hadn’t found him as he scoured the streets of downtown Seoul for food, a place to stay- anything to keep him alive.

 

It was on a rainy Friday night. Seungkwan had found him outside of his office building looking through the trash for god knows what. Food, probably. Hansol was prepared to flee- to see his face of disgust. But, instead Seungkwan took him in without a word of judgement. He was always like that. Selfless and always generous. Even if his own parents had passed away when he was young and he had barely survived by himself, he still sheltered him. Hansol had never met anyone so kind. Seungkwan helped him settle in. He gave him a home, a new job, and most of all, he gave him his heart. Hansol remembers the way Seungkwan would always laugh that bright and endearing laugh of his whenever they both recalled Hansol’s shocked face when he had confessed to him. It was their second anniversary as an official couple, he had just proposed that night. Seungkwan hadn’t known that he had already planned the whole night in advance. Hansol could feel his heart beat faster than normal when that three-lettered word escaped those pouty lips of his. Nothing seemed more perfect as they exited their friend’s restaurant, hand in hand, but... as soon as he heard Seungkwan’s scream... _all was black_.

* * *

 

Now, there was no warmth. No home for him to look forward to. The heart he was entrusted with was no longer beating. That voice he loved- that called his name as if he had so much worth- was gone. He could no longer feel the coldness of the cement beneath his bleeding face or the acrid vile in his throat. No other pain, to Hansol, felt as excruciating as losing the one person who made his life feel worth living.

 

They continued to laugh. “What a waste~ This one is quite pretty~” A lanky, greasy looking man slurred. He kicked his chin up and looked at him with a disgusting gaze of lust. Hansol stared back soullessly. “Not worth it. Wouldn’t get us a single penny,” the head boss waved his bloodied hand to his men, “Get rid of him.”

 

No second to spare. No second to remember or to cherish what was.

 

**BANG! BANG!**

 

Blood. Silence. Seungkwan’s happiness was gone now too.

 

Nothing was happy about this ending. But, at least they would be together now, _right?_... _Even if,_ they couldn’t live to experience a new _happier_ beginning together. They laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n i don't really know why I wrote this. i came across a prompt and started writing, but somehow ended up writing about verkwan and now feel horrible...so more fluffy and happy verkwan will come on its way


End file.
